The Runaway Princess and the Lost Prince
by Angel Talon
Summary: Bloom was raised on Sparks has a pampered princess. Having enough of this life style, and feeling like there is more to life than war, she runs away with help from Daphne. Brandon is an orphan that is best friends with Prince Sky. Now, if only he can figure out his over protectiveness towards Bloom. Meanwhile, the Winx uncovered a secret that might change the Tide of War.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi ya Winx Fans! This is just an experiment so let me know what you think! I.O.N and… R &R!**

Chapter One: A War Begins and a Prince makes a Friend

A lone king with short brown hair and sharp hazel eyes stood on a hill watching the aftermath of the destruction of his kingdom. People were milling around, looking like ants, as they search for loved ones and remains of their belongings. A young man with neatly combed black hair and determined green eyes rode a winged black stallion up to his ruler.

The tired king spoke with pure authority, "I hope you have news, Reginald."

Reginald jumped of the stallion and bowed to the monarch, "Yes, milord. We found both of the princesses hiding behind a secret panel in the pantry and the queen was found injured, but alive, in the west wing."

The king nodded his approval before asking, "What about my son and the attackers?"

Reginald hesitated to answer, knowing his response would effect the kingdom forever. "According to eyewitness accounts, the attackers were three foreigners. They left shortly after the attack ended."

A beat before, "And my son?"

Reginald quickly dipped into a low bow, "I'm sorry Your Majesty. The infant prince is amongst the lost still. We searched everywhere, but he is not found."

Grief raged through the king. His only son, lost. Never to be seen again. If only he could of stopped the foreigners attack. The foreigners, its their fault! The grief the young father felt now turned into a blind rage.

"Prepare for war."

Reginald took a few steps back, shock on his features, "My king?"

The monarch let out a sigh, "You heard me. Prepare for war. Someone had to send those three to attack us, and until I get a confession, we will attack all the other kingdoms. That is a royal decree. Understood?"

"Yes my liege."

…

A young boy of about five was about to save the princess. And by princess, a heavily pregnant dog that was watching his every move. The boy has short brown hair, with his bangs covering one eye, and the eye that showed was a sparkling hazel. He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts with no shoes. The child picked up a stick and waved it like a sword at some rocks.

"Take that foul beast!" the energetic child cried out.

"Foul beast? I, young hero, have great power you haven't even seen yet!" a new childish voice spoke up from behind the young hero. Jumping, he turned around to see a young boy his age wearing a blue shirt and jeans with red sneakers. His hair is short blonde, and eyes a sparkling blue eyes also waving a stick like a sword.

The newcomer smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about the intrusion. Your little game looked like fun, so I was wondering if I can join? I'm Sky by the way."

The first boy looked Sky up and down, right before offering his hand. "Brandon, you can be the villain this time and tomorrow the hero."

Sky grinned from ear to ear, "Okay! Are we friends now?"

Brandon thought about it for five seconds before saying, "No, we are best friends now!"

….

Sky and Brandon are now seven. They do everything together. They are in the same elementary class and have decided that Diaspro has cuties.

….

Sky's eighth birthday is coming up. He asked Brandon when's his birthday. Brandon reveals he was left on the orphanage's steps as an infant and doesn't know his exact birthday. Sky invites him to a sleepover.

…

The friends are now twelve. Brandon finally figured out that Sky lives in the palace because he is the crown prince. They remain the best of friends.

…

Sky barely turned fourteen when his parents announce his engagement to Diaspro. Who seems to enjoy bullying Brandon for being an orphan. Sky went on one date with her, before coming home to tell Brandon that the second he gets a chance, he's calling the engagement off. No way is he going to spend life with a snobby princess!

…

The boys are sixteen. Brandon looks the same as he did as a kid, while Sky grew out his hair. Sky was told he could go to Red Fountain if he hires a squire to pretend to be him for his safety. The prince chose Brandon, his best friend in the entire kingdom!

And it is at school our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay! Writer's Block with Lost and Found, going to tell Daphne to be a great big sister. Also I ship Brandon with Stella, not Bloom! The summary will make more sense later, when Sky takes Bloom on their first date. R &R!**

Chapter Two: Roommates and Name Tags

 _Bloom's p.o.v_

"I'm going to runaway and you're helping!" a young teen with wild red hair and deep blue eyes exclaimed as she threw herself unto the pink canopy bed.

A woman in her early twenties with long blonde hair and gold brown eyes looks up at her unexpected visitor from the antique vanity, "Bloom! Why now? Where will you go?"

Just then a cute pixie with pink hair zipped into the bedchamber, " _We_ are going to Alfea Castle for the semester. Daphne, can you please cover for us?"

Daphne snapped at the newcomer, "You too, Lockette? And Alfea of all places? That's the middle of enemy territory!"

Bloom stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "We aren't going to tell anyone that we are from Sparks or my title. Besides! It's not like I have my own Evan to go to when I'm bored."

Daphne sighed, "Fine, what are sisters for? Also, angel? This is for poking fun at my boyfriend!" With that, Daphne tossed a pillow that the younger sister dodged, causing it to hit Lockette instead.

 _Brandon's p.o.v_

"What if I miss up, big time? Or! Someone calls me out as a fake? Or!" Brandon was a nervous wreck. He and Sky were walking to Red Fountain at the moment.

Sky laughed, "Nobody here knows us _your highness_. Just be yourself and you'll be fine. Now, just remember I'm Brandon, you are Prince Sky of Eraklon the richest and most powerful kingdom in Magix."

"Why do you need to remind Prince Sky his title and name?" a new muscular voice spoke up from behind them. Jumping, the two friends turned around to see a muscular teen with spiky dark purple hair and dark blue eyes. "Sorry to sneak up on ya, Names Riven. The brown hair is Prince Sky, so who is the blonde dude?"

Sky held his hand up to Riven, "I'm Prince Sky's squire, Brandon. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Riven's eyebrow shot upwards while Brandon face palmed, "Bro, you sound like a broken record. Remember you telling me to act like myself; well you need to do that too."

Riven pulled out his cell phone and checked his text messages. "We're roommates."

"What?" Brandon asked confused.

Riven grinned, "My friend just texted me. He said we are in the same room as you guys and two others."

Sky gave him a friendly smile, "Mind if we follow you then?"

 _Bloom's p.o.v_

Bloom and Lockette barely entered their room when a purpled hair fairy wearing a name tag that read _Techna_ tackled her.

"You must be Bloom! Digit will have a name tag made for your pixie, right now here's yours!" Techna produced a nametag that read _Bloom_ out of nowhere.

Bloom and Lockette both blinked as the fairy put on her nametag, "I didn't know Alfea requires students to wear nametags?"

"It doesn't. Techna thinks this will help us learn each other's names better than the roster on the door." Stella, a blonde fairy spoke up.

"okay…" Bloom scooted away from the technology fairy. Making note she has to keep the fact she can read Auroras to herself since that is very rare and only special fairies, from Sparks, can do it.

Flora, a fairy with a light brown hair, walked up to Bloom. "The only bed not claimed is in my room. I hope you don't mind?"

Bloom smiled, "It's okay, that's what I get for arriving last."

Just then a fairy with bluish black hair popped up, her name tag read _Musa_. "Oh good, you're here. I know a couple of the guys going to Red Fountain and thought we could all hang out later to celebrate the start of school."

Bloom just started to nod her head in agreement to the plan when a new fairy charged in. This one had dark brown hair and a baby pixie glued to her side.

"Hi Aisha, What's your pixie's name?" Bloom called out, hoping to make a new friend.

"Her name's Piff. Also, despite what my name tag reads, I don't go by that. Everyone just call me…"

 _Brandon's p.o.v_

Riven's friend apparently decided to not warn us about Timmy, or his obsession with name tags. When the three newcomers arrived, the rest of the roommates were already there. One had long black sitting at a desk drawing, while another with long brown hair pulled back into braids and brown eyes watched the door.

The last of their roommates, who had orange hair and hazel eyes behind glasses, tackled the newcomers. "Hi! Okay, Nabu said Riven will have his hair spiked if he beats his current caretaker out of the house, whatever that means. So, here is Riven's nametag I made, so can you two tell me your names."

Brandon noted that the boy watching the door was Nabu, thank you name tags, and he was trying to not laugh at Riven's exasperated expression. "Sky." "Brandon."

Riven raised an eyebrow at them while Helia joined Nabu. "You just said each other's names."

Brandon quickly scrambled backwards, "That's because _I_ was saying _he's_ Brandon."

Sky quickly nodded his head, caching on to what he was doing. "And _I_ was saying _he's_ Sky."

Timmy handed them their nametags, "Okay… do you do that, introduce each other thing often? Because it might get confusing."

Helia spoke up, his voice being barely audible, "Hey Timmy, didn't you say you have family nearby? Can you ask them what restaurants they suggest for being on a budget?"

Before Timmy could answer, Nabu spoke up. "No need. My girlfriend just texted me. She and her dorm mates are headed to Tony's Pizza Parlor. Apparently, they have a special going on, and wants to know I any of us would be joining. Oh! Hey, Riven, it looks like a certain _musically talented fairy is one of her dorm mates_."

At that, Riven started to freak out over his clothes and insisted he needed to spike his hair some more. Nabu just falls over laughing while Brandon and Sky glanced at each other and shrug. It's not like they will run into any evil Sparksian Fairies at Tony's, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Okay, Time for the club to form over pizza! R &R! Oh! And since Bloom is smart, she already knows that Sky and Brandon swap places, reason why Sky is being called Brandon, Brandon is being called Sky… If it's too confusing, let me know and I'll change it.**

Chapter Three: Bloom and Brandon First Meet

 _Bloom's p.o.v_

The fairies were sitting at a booth waiting for the boys before they order drinks. Bored, Bloom set out to memorize her roommates Auroras. She knew she had to be careful with the information least they find out she is a Sparksian fairy. Just then a group of boys walked in. They were all wearing nametags, and the guy leading them name was _Naboo_. They made their way towards their table. Bloom sat up straighter as she noticed that Sky and Brandon were wearing each other's nametags. That and…

"You look like my dad."

Brandon sucked in a breathe and turned to face me, "What did you say?"

Bloom immediately blushed, "Sorry _Sky_ , I didn't realize I was talking out loud. I was just thinking you look a lot like my father, you even do your hair just like him."

Sky stepped forward, "Who's your father?"

 _Brandon's p.o.v_

"You look like my dad." Bloom blurted out as we arrived at the table.

Brandon sucked in a quick breathe. Maybe, maybe this is the clue he and Sky's been looking for!

"What did you say?"

Bloom immediately blushed, "Sorry _Sky_ , I didn't realize I was talking out loud. I was just thinking you look a lot like my father, you even do your hair just like him." Is it strange she stressed that I'm Sky? Probably over thinking it.

Sky stepped forward eager to learn about my potential parent, "Who's your father?"

Bloom turned to look at Timmy, "You and Techna both enjoy tech and nametags, maybe you two should sit together?"

The boys raised their eyebrows. How did Bloom know that the name tags were Timmy's doing? Riven snapped out of it first, "Hey Musa, I thought you were on tour at Linphea?"

Musa smiled, "No, that is for next summer break. My manager knows how important education is for me."

"Oh." Riven blushed slightly. Just then the waitress appeared to take their order…

 _Time skip… Bloom's p.o.v_

"Well it looks like we made some new friends already." Locket commented as the fairy and pixie got ready for bed.

Bloom smiled, "Yea… this might be harder than I thought. Sky and Brandon swapped places."

Locket frowned, "That's confusing. Any idea why Brandon, whom I'm guessing is Sky, was interested in your parentage?"

Bloom chuckled, "Brandon doesn't know who is parents are and Sky was hoping it was my dad, which is crazy because he only has two daughters and that's it! It's not like I have a long lost brother that I don't know about, right?"

 _Brandon's p.o.v_

"Brandon? Why were you interrogating Bloom?" Helia asked as he climbed into bed.

Sky shoot a panicked look to Brandon, who just shrugged. "I… just found it strange that she claims Br… Sky looks like her father."

Riven spoke up, "So what? It's not like Sky has a long lost sister or anything."

Timmy rolled his eyes, "Technically speaking, since Sky and Bloom are the same age it would be long lost twin."

As they climbed into bed Brandon spoke up, "Having a long lost sibling will be better than being alone."

Sky sighed where he laid. It seems Brandon's hope to learn of his family just been reignited.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so Sky is Sky, Brandon is Brandon. Everyone is going to call Sky Brandon, and Brandon Sky. They will get it mixed up sometimes but can quickly cover it up. I hope that helps. Okay so, Sky is going to ask Bloom out and King Oritel to notice that his youngest daughter is missing. This Chapter also takes place two months or so later…R &R!**

Brandon Threatens Sky

 _Brandon's p.o.v_

"Don't you dare." Brandon was alone with Sky, the other guys either with their girlfriends or at extra practice. The old time friends were using this as a chance to be their real selves. And in Brandon's place learn about Sky's crazy plan.

Sky snorted, "What? Is this about me being already engaged?"

Brandon glared, "No, not really. I just don't want you to hurt Bloom. You are basically suggesting you go on dates with her to try and learn more about her elusive relatives. If you break her heart…" Brandon lets the silent threat hang there.

Sky lifted up his hands in surrender, "Easy there Brandon. It's not like I'm planning to ask your long lost sister out or anything."

Brandon just shrugged, "I know, I just feel this strong urge to protect her, that's all."

Sky raised an eyebrow, before saying, "Okay, I'll going to go ask her now." With that he walked out of the room, not hearing Brandon mutter under his breath, "An Eraklyonian asking a Sparksian on a date, that will be the day."

 _Oritel's p.o.v_

As a king, Oritel prides himself for knowing everything that happens in the war turned kingdom. Of course lately that isn't true. He hasn't seen nor heard from Princess Bloom in some time. It didn't help that Lockette is missing too. Princess Daphne seems to know what is going on, since she keeps covering for her sister's absence.

Fuming, Oritel stormed into the stables. He quickly sent all of the workers else where then marched up to Ethan, "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Ethan absently asked.

Oritel fumed even more, "My daughter, the princess."

Ethan raised an eyebrow, "Which one?"

"Okay, Ethan, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you don't tell me where she is, I will place a restriction order on you and my heir, that way you can't see her."

Ethan spoke quickly, "Princess Daphne is on a private walk in the royal gardens. Please let us see each other!"

Oritel sighed, "Of course, you make her happy. Just don't break her heart, I am a king and father." With that he left to find Daphne so he can finally learn the truth about Princess Bloom's whereabouts.

 _Brandon's p.o.v_

Brandon quickly walked up to Princess Stella of Solaria. She was his best candidate for his brilliant plan, since she has been harboring a crush on him since they met all those months ago. "Hi Stella." The young princess spun around to face him.

"Prince Sky! What brings you here?" Stella asked.

Brandon sighed, here goes nothing, "Sk-Brandon asked Bloom out…"

"Yes, I know! So exciting isn't it?" Stella interrupted, excited for her friends.

Brandon chose to ignore her, "I was wondering if you would like to spy on them with me. You can think of it as a date if you want."

Brandon then watched as Stella heavily debated on warning Bloom of his plans. Finally she spoke, "You got a deal."

Great, now to figure out Sky's plan…

 _Oritel's p.o.v_

"Daphne, we need to talk." Oritel marched up to where his eldest was standing.

Startled, the princess glanced at her father, "Yes, Dad? What is it?"

Oritel putted on his most serious face, "Where is your sister? And don't bother lying to me. I can read Auroras just like any other Sparksian with royal blood."

Daphne gazed at her king before saying, "She is in Magix City…"

Tuning the rest out, King Oritel turned and stormed back into the palace. Not hearing Daphne's shouts. He marched up straight to the captain of the guards, "The enemy has Princess Bloom. I want you to get her back no matter what. Kidnap Prince Sky if you must. I want the princess back no matter what."

 _Bloom's p.o.v_

Bloom walked up to Professor Paladin's office. Softly she knocked on the door, "Professor Paladin? I heard you wanted to talk to me?"

"Come on in Bloom." With that invite, Bloom pushed the door open and walked in. Professor Paladin was sitting at the table grading papers. "Have a seat Bloom."

The young fairy quickly sat down, "Is something wrong Professor?" Paladin leaned forward, "You tell me, is there something wrong?"

Bloom quickly glanced at his Aurora and gasped, "I can explain! Honest! I'm not a spy. I just…"

"Wanted to attend Alfea to learn what you can?" Paladin interupted the Sparksian. Seeing her confused look, he continued, "I am only guessing everything here. But if you were a spy, you are in the wrong place to help your people. Alfea is a place of learning, not planning battle strategies. I want to help you learn without your identity being found out. Can you trust me?"

Bloom thought for a minute, before answering, "Of course professor. Anything to let me stay."

Paladin stood up then smiling, "That's great! Come get me whenever you think someone is onto you."

Bloom gave him a genuine smile, "Thanks for your support professor, you have no idea how much this means to me. Allies?"

"Allies."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi there Winx fans! Sorry, writers block. Okay then let's see; Professor Paladin is Bloom's ally, check, Sky asked Bloom out, check, and Stella and Brandon are planning to spy on their friends date, check, King Oritel gave orders to kidnap Prince Sky, check. Okay so it looks like we are actually nearing the end. Awesome sauce! So on to the amazing very few reviews!**

 **Cricket chirps…. Or not. Okay, on to the story!**

Prince Beaufort Allen and Princess Angel Bloom

 _At a dance club, with Sky and Bloom dating… Bloom's p.o.v_

Bloom bit back a laugh as Sky struggled with getting his name straight in a crazy story about him and Brandon pranking someone named Diaspro, "… And then Br-SKY tried to take the blame only for my bucket of paint to fall on Diaspro's father's head!"

"Yea, and I still got the harsher punishment!" Startled, Sky and Bloom turned around to see Brandon and Stella standing next to their table.

Stella quickly sat down next to Bloom, "Brandon asked me to the dance club, I had no idea you would be here!" Bloom glanced at her friend's Aurora, noticing that it was screaming that Brandon wants to spy on their date and Stella agreed.

Bloom rolled her eyes, "Stella, you are a terrible liar! If you guys wanted a double date you can just ask."

Just then an alarm rang out and men wearing the Royal Sparksian Guard uniforms appear out of nowhere. Bloom leapt to her feet shouting, "Sky! We need to get out of here now!"

Stella placed a hand on Brandon's shoulder, "She's right you know, I wouldn't know what to do without my handsome prince." It was then that it accord to Bloom while she'd directed it towards the real Sky, her friend still didn't know that the boys swapped places.

Brandon leaned over to Bloom, "How long have you known?"

Before she could answer six men charged at them, the leader shouted, "Remember, King Oritel wants Prince Sky alive!"

Immediately, Brandon threw himself in-between the oncoming men and Sky. Frantic Sky bellowed, "NO! YOU ARE PRINCE SKY!" This was the wrong thing to say as the mad grab for Brandon increased.

Stella tugged at Bloom's arm, "Quick! Let's transform and save Sky!" Bloom shook her head, "I-I can't fight!"

Stella stared at Bloom long and hard before, "You do look a little pale. Let's get you to bed. Brandon, call the guys, I'll get the gals." With that said, the three friends fled the scene. Bloom looked back in time to see Brandon get shoved into a Sparks portal.

 _Sparks Prison, Brandon's p.o.v_

Being shoved into a tiny cell is NOT Brandon's idea of fun. The second Brandon arrived at Sparks, the soldiers slapped handcuffs on him and marched him towards a holding facility, for prisoners. Which led to him being roughly shoved into a cell that is ten by ten with only a wooden cot in it. With nothing else to do, Brandon sat on the cot and started to mentally prepare himself to do a decent job of being Prince Sky. Unfortunately, his mind kept turning to Bloom. How did she known that he and Sky swapped places?

Voices approached the cell. Brandon looked up to see two giants of men opening the cell door. "King Oritel wants to have a _chat_ with you, _your highness_." Brandon gulped, not liking the way they said that at all…

 _Back at the scene of the crime, Bloom's p.o.v_

"Feeling better Bloom?" Flora asked as Bloom approached the gang.

Bloom smiled sadly, "Yes, though I wish we could have saved Brandon before he was taken."

Stella shoot Bloom a look, "What do you mean? Brandon is right here next to us." While Stella spoke, Sky searched Bloom for answers. He had heard Brandon asking Bloom how she knew something, and only now realizing that she figured them out.

"Actually, I paid Brandon to swap places with my son. That is Sky, Brandon is the one that those horrible Sparksians took prisoner." Startled, the group of friends turned to see King Erendor standing behind them. "Of course this is just another way for King Oritel to rub in the fact that he has three heirs."

Bloom frowned as confusion blossomed inside of her, "I'm pretty sure he only has two."

King Erendor raised an eyebrow, "It is true that they announced a successful pregnancy twice, but the last one was a pair of twins."

Bloom gazed at the wealthy king for five seconds before bolting for it. There is no way she has a long lost twin. Bloom started making her way back towards Alfea. She had after all let it slip twice that she can see Auroras. Bloom knew that if she ever needed Professor Paladin's help, it is now.

 _Sparks Throne Room, Brandon's p.o.v_

Brandon decided that today _can_ get worst when the already angry king got angrier the second his eyes landed on the squire. Fuming, King Oritel shouted, "What is the meaning of this!? I told you to get Prince Sky of Eraklyon, not some simpering squire!" To punctuate his displeasure of getting the wrong Red Fountain student, the king grabbed Brandon by the collar and threw him into a nearby wall.

Immediately, pain shot up and down the teen's back where it slammed against the hard wall. Trying to find something to distract himself from the pain, Brandon glanced at the king's Aurora. Only to get confused over the king's desperate need to find someone named Beaufort and worry over Bloom. King Oritel stopped yelling at the guards suddenly and turned on Brandon again, this time grabbing the specialist by the neck. "How do you know Princess Bloom and WHERE did you hear about Prince Beaufort"

Brandon tried to shuck in a quick breath, black spots playing at the edges of his vision. "I-I d-don't kn-now! Yo-you're A-aro-ror-a…" King Oritel instantly lets' go of his neck, staggering backwards as if Brandon's words hurt him. Brandon slumped to the ground taking huge breathes of air. It didn't take long for him to start coughing.

Oritel watched the teen for a minute, guilt showing on his face. The two guards were standing behind him whispering about the new discovery of the prisoner's title, one that the specialist didn't even know! The tired king turned to face his men, "Don't just stand there. Unhandcuff him and take him to the prince's suit in the family wing."

Startled, the two men quickly removed the handcuffs. Hauling Brandon to his feet, they started to escort him out of the throne room. Brandon quickly found out that his legs had lost all their strength and almost collapsed with the first step. The taller of the two guards leaned down to him, "If you want, you can lean on me." Brandon moved his now free hand to cover his mouth as he went into yet another coughing fit. Releasing that he really couldn't walk in his condition, Brandon gave a quick nod and leaned into the guard.

 _Bloom's p.o.v, Paladin's office_

Bloom barged in on the professor while he was grading papers. Startled, Paladin looked up, "Miss Bloom! What's wrong?"

Bloom took a deep breathe, "I slipped up twice! And Brandon been captured, and it's all my fault!"

Raising an eyebrow, Paladin asked slowly, "Okay… do you mind telling your friends how you slipped and why you feel like Brandon's abduction is your fault, though I have an idea."

Startled Bloom turned to see all of her friends standing behind her. Musa spoke softly, "Bloom, what is going on? You've been acting strange since the Sparksians attacked."

Suddenly determined, Bloom straightened up and slipped into a perfect curtsy. "I am Princess Angel Bloom of Sparks."

 _Sparks' palace royal family wing, Brandon's p.o.v_

The guards stopped in front of an ornate door. The smaller of the two stepped forward and pushed the door open. The one that was by now carrying Brandon stepped into a large but bare bedroom. The only things in it was a kings size four poster bed on a raised platform and a lavish rug.

The guard carrying the teen carefully laid him down on the soft mattress. He then quickly undid Brandon's shoes, pulling them off. Once he was situated, the guards left, closing the door behind them. Brandon rolled over to gaze out the floor to ceiling window, tears falling down his face. Who is Prince Beaufort Allen?


	6. Chapter 6

Rescue Not Needed, Brandon!

 _Recently on Runaway Princess and the Lost Prince…_

 _Raising an eyebrow, Paladin asked slowly, "Okay… do you mind telling your friends how you slipped and why you feel like Brandon's abduction is your fault, though I have an idea."_

 _Startled Bloom turned to see all of her friends standing behind her. Musa spoke softly, "Bloom, what is going on? You've been acting strange since the Sparksians attacked."_

 _Suddenly determined, Bloom straightened up and slipped into a perfect curtsy. "I am Princess Angel Bloom of Sparks."_

 _The guards stopped in front of an ornate door. The smaller of the two stepped forward and pushed the door open. The one that was by now carrying Brandon stepped into a large but bare bedroom. The only things in it was a kings size four poster bed on a raised platform and a lavish rug._

 _The guard carrying the teen carefully laid him down on the soft mattress. He then quickly undid Brandon's shoes, pulling them off. Once he was situated, the guards left, closing the door behind them. Brandon rolled over to gaze out the floor to ceiling window, tears falling down his face. Who is Prince Beaufort Allen?_

 _With Bloom…_

"What!" all of Bloom's friends and the professor yelled in perfect unison.

Bloom raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by what? Didn't you knew professor?"

Paladin sighed, "I knew you were a Sparksian, I didn't know you were also one of the three heirs to the Sparksian throne!"

Bloom ran a hand though her red locks, "That's the thing, last time _I_ checked, there were only two heirs. My sister Daphne and me! I didn't even know I had a twi… Brandon."

Stella frowned, "What does Brandon have to do with anything?"

Bloom spun around to face Sky, "Sky, could Brandon read Auroras? Like, at all?"

Sky raised an eyebrow, "Yea… we tried to keep it down low since it revealed that he had some Sparksian blood in him. Why?"

Bloom's mind slipped into a panic. It couldn't be, but all the pieces…

"Only Sparksian _royalty_ can read Auroras, and we all know that Brandon looks like my father, King Oritel. Brandon is an orphan looking for his birth family… I just found out I have a missing twin… Are you guys following?"

Riven spoke up, "Brandon is the lost prince of Sparks!" Timmy added his two cents, "Most likely this entire war is over Brandon's disappearance from your palace!"

Bloom smirked, "We need to convince all the other royals that the war is over with… Brandon's Aurora should reveal that he can read Auroras, letting Dad know who he really is. So he is safe."

 _With Brandon…_

Brandon woke up in the biggest bed he ever seen. Confused, he slowly sat up to take his surroundings in. He felt pain up and down his back, it also didn't help his throat was completely raw and throbbing. Looking around the large room, Brandon wracked his brain trying to remember what in the world happened and where he is.

Then it all came crashing back. The raid. The angry king. The guards carrying his limp form. Tears burn at the corners of Brandon's eyes. Raising his hand to wipe them away, Brandon froze. He remembers one of the guards that carried him removed his shoes. He doesn't remember anyone changing him out of his soiled uniform and into light blue pjs. Nor could he recall someone dressing his injuries. Yet, his sleeve was of a pajama top he didn't own and his wrist was wrapped in a clean white gauze. A quick check revealed the rest of his injuries from the beat down were also simariarly dressed.

Brandon leaned back into the pile of soft pillows, confusion still flooding him. Only this time for a different reason. "Hurry up and rescue me guys. I don't know what their planning to do to me!"

Brandon doesn't know how long he laid there before the ornate door was pushed open. Frightened, Brandon rolled unto his side to see a young boy dressed as a royal servant slip in.

The child glanced at the prisoner, a small gasp escaping him. "Oh! I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean ta scare ya sir! I just came in ta see if ya need anythin' sir. Name's Tobias sir, friends call me Toby. Can I get ya anythin' sir?"

Brandon's eyes narrowed out of confusion for a second before his facial expression softens. The kid's Aurora was bright and innocent. He really was there to check on him. Brandon spoke softly, his voice harsh from nearly getting choked to death.

"Some water will be nice. Also, please don't call me sir, Brandon will do." Toby's eyes grew round before he hurriedly said, "Righ' away s… Brandon! I'll tell the cook ya want a drink s… Brandon! See ya s… Brandon!"

With that said, Toby hurried out of the room. Brandon closed his eyes, hoping they wouldn't poison the water he requested.

 _Bloom's p.o.v_

"Okay, I think we got everything. Are we forgetting anything?" Layla called out where she was finishing packing.

The friends decided the best course of action was for the guys to talk King Erendor about investigating the orphanage Brandon lived in his whole life, While the girls tour all of Magix to convince the kings and queens that this war is nothing but a miscommunication.

Musa shook her head, "None I can think of right now."

Techna looked up, "Do we have a plan b for in cause Bloom's heritage gets a negative reaction?"

Layla groaned, glancing at an annoyed Stella. "Really, we thought of what to say, yet we forgot that an heir to the Sparksian throne wouldn't be taken in very friendly!?"

Bloom sighed at her friends' antics, "Guys, it's okay. If someone thinks about throwing me in the dungeon their Aurora will reveal it before they even hint it out loud, I'll just have Locket create a portal to Paladin's office if it gets' to that point."

Flora nodded, "Bloom's right. Now since the boys got a head start, we should get going."

 _Brandon's p.o.v_

Brandon slowly woke up as pain spiked in his back. Surprised to find that he fell asleep, he opened his eyes to see King Oritel sitting next to the bed. Now that he wasn't focused on the beatings the angry king gave him, Brandon noticed that the king looked like an older version of himself.

Oritel placed a hand on Brandon's forehead, checking his temperature. Brandon was stunned to see that the concerned look on Oritel's face matched the worry oozing off his Aurora. Brandon flinched from the touch, his eyes glancing at a silver goblet resting on the bedside table.

Oritel followed Brandon's gaze to the glass. Smiling sadly, he picked it up and handed it to Brandon. "The healer said you have a slight fever and it will be several months before you heal all the way. I'm sor…"

Brandon cut the king off right then, having finished his drink. "Stop. I don't want to hear it."

"But…"

"No, all I want is to go home and spar with Sky and chat with Stella. I don't want your apologies when you don't even care." Brandon could feel a growl build up as he said that.

Oritel, for a credit, looked crushed. "Beaufort…"

"It's Brandon, I don't feel that great, could be that fever you mentioned, I'm going to sleep." With that said, Brandon rolled over so his back was to the king.

But he didn't went to sleep. He just laid there, scared of the king next to him. For a second, Brandon thought Oritel was going to touch him again. But the hovering hand he spotted pulled back last second. After a few tense moments, Brandon heard Oritel leave the room.

A sob escaped the ill Specialist's throat. If anything, he hopes his friends hurry it up and rescue him!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Um, this is going to be the second to last chapter… I think. I don't know what's happening. Everyone hold unto your seats, this just got confusing… R &R, I.O.N!**

… Wait What?

 _The Winx p.o.v_

So far, everything was a success. Locket only had to send Bloom away for safety reasons once. Sky got a hold of the girls and told them that apparently one of the now retired caretakers at the orphanage found Brandon in the garden as a baby. The only clue to his heritage was a blanket done in the Sparksian colors with a giant embroider B in the center.

Since everything's been cleared up, the girls and boys regrouped and headed out to Sparks. Bloom having called her older sister to prep guest rooms for all of them.

 _Brandon's p.o.v_

Brandon decided that the only thing worst than being a prisoner of war is being a sick prisoner of war. After a fitful sleep, Brandon sat up in bed and leaned over the edge, where he promptly lost what little contents he had in his stomach.

The large double doors swung open and Toby came in. "Sir? You al- I'll get a bucket." Toby then turned and left quickly, leaving the doors wide open.

Brandon gazed blankly at the open doors. On one hand he could make a run for it, get back to Magix and freedom. On the other hand, he really doesn't feel good and doesn't know if he can make it in his condition.

Deciding he was too tired to attempt anything, the sick prince went back to sleep.

 _Bloom's p.o.v_

Arriving at Sparks, Bloom made a beeline to the palace with her friends. There Daphne greeted them.

"Hi Angel! Can you go talk to our brother? He won't listen to Dad and I can tell by his Aurora that he won't listen to anyone but his friends. You are his sister and friend. Can you try?" Daphne greeted, her Aurora showing great concerned for Brandon.

Bloom smiled at her sister, "Sure, take my friends to the rooms you had prepared for them please. I'll be right back."

The young fairy princess then hurried away, finding a stressed out looking servant. Immediately, Bloom recognized him as Evan's younger brother Toby.

"Toby! Do you know where Brandon is?" Bloom asked her young friend.

Toby startled for a bit before rushing in an answer, "Oh! You mean Prince Beaufort? He wants everyone to call him Brandon. Yea, I know where he is. I'm on my way to bring a bucket to him."

Bloom narrowed her eyes, "Why are you bringing him a bucket?"

"'Cause he's sick and been throwing up. Probably doesn't help he won't eat anything." Toby answered as he headed down a corridor with said bucket.

Bloom frowned in deep thought. They took their time to get here because they thought her Dad would read Brandon's Aurora and everything will be fine. It seems they forgot to consider how Brandon was raised. In his mindset Oritel's the enemy, he won't eat much if he thinks the food is poisoned or listen to the enemy if he thinks their just gloating over his capture!

Biting back a groan, Bloom called after the young lad. "Toby! Wait! Why don't you show me where Brandon is and I'll take care of him? You can go home and pester Evan."

Toby grinned before leaping into the air shouting, "Yippee!" Then ran off, causing Bloom to jog trying to keep up. Luckily this is her childhood home.

 _Brandon's p.o.v_

Brandon woke up feeling like his stomach was on fire, rolling over he got a surprise when a bucket appeared in front of him. Spitting out stomach acid, Brandon glanced at Toby only to see a very patient Bloom.

"Bloom? Were you captured too? Ugh, I don't feel that great." Brandon asked his friend, fighting down that annoying urge to protect her. He is dating Stella for crying out!

Bloom gave him a soft smile, "Not really, You're safe Bandon. I have two news that concern you though…"

Brandon raised an eyebrow, "What is it, if I'm free then where am I? I'm positive that Red Fountain doesn't have any rooms like this, nor would they let you see me unsupervised."

Bloom bit back a laugh, a smile finally appearing on her face, "Actually, we are at my childhood home. That's the first news I got to tell you. You see sixteen years ago my twin brother went missing. And we found proof that you are that twin."

Brandon glanced at his frie-, no sister, out of surprise. "Really? Well, now we know where I get all my looks." He thought back to when they first met each other. "What's the other news?"

Bloom grimaced at that, causing Brandon to frown. Her Aurora didn't reveal much, other than the other news she was worried he wouldn't be able to take it.

"It's alright sis, I can take it. What's up?"

Bloom sighed, "The war is over since it was technically started by your absence…"

The prince raised an eyebrow, "My absence? But for that to cause war is if we're royalty, and Sparks was the one to declare war so King Oritel will have to be a father… no. No. NO!"

Bloom sighed, having expected this response. "Brandon, your birth name is Beauport Allen Prince of Sparks. King Oritel _is_ our father. And he cares for you very much. Just promise me you will give our family a second chance. It is _your_ family too after all."

Brandon thought about it for a minute. While it was true Oritel hurt him badly when he first arrived, he has been very kind to him every since he mentioned he could read Auroras.

"What does it mean when someone can read Auroras?" Brandon bluntly asked the princess.

Bloom smirked, "That is how we discovered you are my twin, only members of the royal family of Sparks can read Auroras."

Brandon gave a small nod, "It won't be easy but yea, I'll give being part of our family a try. For you and the rest of our club."


End file.
